


Hard Work For Mii

by PokemonKatt



Series: Mii Stories [1]
Category: Wii Party (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Injury, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: A bunch of Miis playing games, living together and just general shenanigans. Find out what goes down!
Series: Mii Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Hard Work For Mii

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing fanfiction about Miis. I have officially gone mad.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." A distant voice caught the pink suited man's attention. Walking over to where the noise came from, he saw one very familiar face.

Katt, Wii Party Champion. She was in her adventurer's outfit, customised for her use only. Normally, being the first to take the reins in every game, she has to wear blue, but because of her unbeatable win streak, even beating Matt, she earned her pink outfits.

"No need for that language, missy, what's up with you?" Phil sat down next to Katt. He noticed a bandage on her ankle.

"The Lofty Leap rope snapped. I landed hard and twisted my ankle. Can't compete for two weeks. Just got messaged by the doctor. It's lucky I wasn't put in a wheelchair from how I fell. Lofty Leap is my area of expertise, so I hope the rope gets fixed quickly." She answered, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well, have you considered someone to take your place or do you want me to postpone?"

"My title isn't under threat if I'm not competing, so feel free to carry on without me. I've talked with Cole about it and he's up for it. I would've asked Haru, but she's helping to fix the rope and I don't want to put too much pressure on her if she gets injured as well." Katt got up, grabbing the crutches next to her before hopping away. Phil got up and followed.

He never wanted to admit it, but he idolised the young woman. Of course, playing favourites is against the rules, so he never dares to rig the games in her favour. His optimistic exterior hides the hidden pain he feels when he sees her laughing or getting close with any of the other guys, especially Matt. Katt and Matt jokingly flirt with each other, most of the time just for fun, but sometimes it's tactical to throw the others off of their game. No matter how many times it happened, Phil stayed calm.

At this rate, he would never win her over.

* * *

"Katt! How's the ankle?" As soon as the champion entered the manor, Tatsuaki came to greet her.

"It's fine, Tats. Where's Matt?" Katt looked around. She used Tatsuaki's nickname as his name was hard to say.

"In the hot tub with Saburo. You may want to go and check on them, they seem a little...intimate." He glanced over to the glass garden doors, worried. Katt went straight out there and towards the hot tub. When the duo came to view, they immediately noticed her. Saburo quickly hopped off the hot tub seat, leaving only his head above the water. Matt smiled, a very faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked. Katt smiled back.

"Fine, but can't compete for two weeks." Her smile quickly faded.

"Oh dear...do you want me to go in your place?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already asked Cole. You've got to coach classes starting tomorrow, right?"

"Oh yeah." Matt let out a nervous chuckle. Saburo avoided all eye contact with Katt, his eyes locked onto Matt only. Katt noticed a pair of royal blue swim shorts on the edge of the hot tub.

"Dinner should be ready soon, so let's get inside." Katt waited as Matt hopped out, shaking any excess water off of his legs and drying them with the towel that was in the step compartment. Saburo didn't move. "Come on."

"I'll be there in a minute. I, uh..." He paused for a second. "Haven't got anything on right now." His response made Katt freeze. She sighed, annoyed, before heading inside. Matt quickly followed.

"I'm a little concerned about Saburo." He looked at the ground as he walked inside, leaving the door open so Katt could get in.

"Why is that?"

"He seemed a little...flirtatious in there. I remember it word for word." Matt then explained the scene.

* * *

_"I'm heading to the hot tub, anyone want to come?" Matt opened the garden door in his swim shorts. Saburo darted down the stairs, also in swim shorts._

_"I'm coming!" He skidded to a halt directly in front of Matt. The two men walked out, shutting the door. They both got into the hot tub and it was perfect. It was a chilly evening, so the heat of the hot tub was lovely. They leaned back, taking in the steam._

_"This is nice, isn't it?" Matt asked. The younger adult nodded. "Well, we have ages, might as well get comfortable."_

_"Oh, I'll definitely get comfortable." Saburo let out what sounded like a seductive chuckle as he discretely pulled off his swim shorts, leaving them on the side. He moved closer to Matt until he was directly making contact. He wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. Saburo was just smiling and even blushing, but Matt was very uncomfortable with the sudden approach._

_"Get off of me." He growled, bluntly. Saburo quickly got off._

_Both of them were unaware that Tatsuaki had seen the entire thing from his bedroom window. He had suspicions that Saburo was hitting on Matt, so kept an eye on them. His suspicions were confirmed._

* * *

"So that's what happened." Matt buried his head in his hands, embarrassed about what happened. He had just gotten changed. Everyone else quickly hurried into the dining room. Saburo also entered, now changed into his regular blue tank top and jeans. He sat down and rested his head in his crossed arms on the table. Nelly walked in seconds later with a trolley full of roasted meats and salads. She set them out before bringing in the rest of the food. Every dinner in the Mii Manor felt like a Christmas dinner. There were a lot of people living there after all.

"Tuck in, dearies!" Nelly sat down after everything was served.

* * *

Katt sat on the roof, staring up to the night sky. The abundance of stars and the cool air was calming.

"Oi, what are you doing up here so late?" A voice came from behind her. Lucía was there.

"Just stargazing."

"No shit, Sherlock. Just checking." Lucía began to walk away, but paused.

"Are you here, just to check on me or is there a different reason?" Katt grabbed her crutches and hopped over. Lucía looked like she was sulking.

"Nothing too important, mi amigo." Lucía gave an obviously fake chuckle, her Spanish accent slipping a little. Katt knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Katt rested a hand on Lucía's shoulder.

"...I was at a bar earlier. I was getting hit on by all of these guys. It creeped me out. One of them even tried to grab me under my dress. I freaked out, knocked him out with a swift punch and ran out...Miyu had to calm me down when I got back, I was shivering like crazy and my fist still hurts from the punch." She explained. "Do me a favour, don't be a bitch, stay out of this for your own good. You're injured and need rest." Lucía then ran downstairs. Katt sighed, also heading downstairs.

* * *

Mii life is as dramatic as our own.


End file.
